No more
by KittenGrey
Summary: Murdoc Niccals, by chance, has become the devil himself, But what happens after he almost murders someone dearest to him in bed? Murdocx2d Rated M for Murdoc, sexual references, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Ok, 2 things. One, Gorillaz are not mine...again (broken record) and second, this isn't accurate to any bible beliefs, this is just something i had made up in the roleplays i've had. I am not putting this up to insult anyone's beliefs

* * *

Hell. The word inspires fear and bliss in itself; some people fear hell, some know they are doomed, and some see it as a hot get-away from life. But what is in the confounds of the word; what lays beyond life waiting for the unfortunate soul damned to its internal depts. It is true when they say that the sinners of Earth pay for their deeds in Hell, but what about afterwards? Does everyone go to Heaven in the end, or is there more to Hell then punishment?

The blackened singed gates of Hell loom over your arrival; only as inviting as you make them. Once the gate's guard let's you inside, you are either sent to the office, or given a blue card to admit you to the elevator leading up to Heaven. You see, everyone goes to Hell once they die, for that is the canter of the after life. However, this does not mean you stay to face punishment, it only means you need to check in and get your card if you are going to Heaven.

If you go to the office, there are two choices from there. You will either have to pay your punishments, or, if you had sold your soul to the devil himself, you would only have to live in Hell, but never have the option to go to Heaven.

Your punishment only goes for so many years until you pay off your debt, then you will be free to choose to live in Heaven or Hell, and it is your choice alone. The first 3 levels of Hell give the impression that you are deep inside a volcano. The three levels have piles of coal, which you and the others have to shovel and throw down to the lower level, and the lowest level must shovel the coal into buckets, where it will be carried up to the top level piles and the process starts all over again. These levels are called the prison levels, but what is above that?

The next level above the prison levels is where the inhabitants of Hell live. This level gives the impression of downtown, though the skies are red as blood and everything has a black, singed tint. There is not sun, there is not moon, and there is no snow nor hail nor sleet. The most they have in Hell is rain, and though many people think it would rain fire, it only rains hot blackened water; the fires of Hell cannot be extinguished with normal water.

This level is where the sinners live; those who have not yet paid off their sins and still must work in the coal mines of Hell.

The level above this is where those who have paid off there sins choose to live; the city level. This level is the same as the one below it, but is much richer and pleasant in appearance; often compared to a city like New York. This is the last level of Hell, where those who choose Hell as their afterlife live and play as if they were once alive again. This level has platforms where the clubs are; clubbing is a big thing in Hell. The clubs are where the demons of any age can go to dance, party, drink, and have fun. Drugs are common in Hell; your dead, its not gonna hurt. Neither are drugs illegal. The only thing lacking in Hell are forms of transportation; they are unneeded.

This is the Hell I had come to know, this is the Hell I have come to love. My name is Murdoc Faust Niccals, and this is the Hell that I am tied to for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, and the 2dxmurdoc hasn't really come in yet. And yes, i know I say Murdoc has a husband and was in bed with a 'fine lady', but its this whole big group thing where Murdoc is going out with a few people who are all going out with each other so its ok, just so you guys don't think Murdoc is chating on his husband with the 'fine lady'

Once again, Gorillaz aren't mine

* * *

It was almost 80 degrees, an unbearable heat for anyone. Anyone, except for him, that is. Murdoc grumbled as he shuffled the paperwork on his desk around; a mixture of files from the newest arrivals, along with some personal notes, and a good stack of paperwork from his other job. There was nothing Murdoc enjoyed less then staring at paperwork on a desk in an 80 degree office in Hell. Sure, the warmth was comfortable, and he did love being the authority of power, but he had enough paperwork between Gorillaz management and his job as a mercenary. Many of the victims he had killed during the day as a mercenary, he would later see that night, sitting in the waiting room of Hell, awaiting their infinite torture.

Unfortunately, not all of Murdoc's victims had belonged in Hell. The name of Satan had its downfalls, but none that Murdoc couldn't look passed; he simply had to keep control of the demon he had become. To do that though, was committing unbelievable sins.

It was when he had just become Satan that he had learned the curse that had came with his power.

He was in bed with a very fine lady, ex-Satan herself, she was. It was in the midst of their 'bedroom game' that Murdoc had started feeling off; he was losing control of the demon inside. His eyes faded to a deep blood red color, as his nails and teeth grew longer and sharper. He started feeling violent, craving blood, craving death. After that he had simply blacked-out, but he still remembered the blood. He had almost murdered her in bed, and he was not going to let that happen to anyone else he cared for, especially not his own husband.

So, Murdoc devised a plan. He had a hotel room in downtown Summerstone, secluded, paid the manager to stay quiet, paid the room service to clean up the blood; it was his office of operation for his mercenary job. He took girls, older teens, from bars or clubs, or even on the streets, back to his hotel room and feed his lust and desire for blood. Clawed them to shreds, ate out their hearts, all after feeding his lustful sexual cravings. He kidnapped, he raped, he killed. He was no more bound to Hell now then he had ever been before. This was his solution to keeping the beast inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, a little backgorund info on the "shadow". Shadow is basically another element, like in all magic, there are elemental magic such as earth, fire, water, ect. Shadow is basically another element, and there is a "shadow world" it's basically like there is a "hell" and a "heaven", hell pertaining to the element of fire and heaven pertaining to the element of water. So, thats alls you need to know. Once again, gorillaz are not mine

* * *

Murdoc stood behind the bar at one of the hot-spots in Hell; and with Murdoc being Satan himself, he had dubbed himself bar tender. Staring at paperwork had given him a headache, and he needed to unwind. The club was quiet today, despite the small fight earlier in the day, but that was before Murdoc had arrived. Since he came many of the customers had settled down in fear of shutting the club down early due to misbehavior. Murdoc hated shutting down a club early, but he had to enforce rules all the same.

He sighed and mixed a drink for himself; half of the contents being blood and the other half being a mixture of nothing but alcohol. Hang-overs weren't a concern of his any longer; being Satan along with having other magics eliminated hang-overs completely, no matter how much alcohol you consumed. Murdoc was able to slam down a half gallon of vodka one day without getting as much as a headache. Life for him was better this way, and he lived it to its fullest. He had even altered his age from time to time.

Yes, magic is a brilliant thing when one puts it to good use, though magic can always turn around and cause trouble as well.

Murdoc pulled out a cigarette and made a flame appear in the palm of his hand. Extinguishing it as soon as his fag was lit, he deeply inhaled the intoxicating smoke. Unlike most cigarettes he had had throughout life, the ones he was able to smoke now were different. Normally he would stray into other worlds other the Hell, and got spiked cigarettes off drug dealers. The ones he preferred, however, were the ones that were 'shadow spiked'. Cigarettes loaded with shadow drugs; so potent, so deadly. Shadow drugs were twenty times more affective then normal drugs, and even more deadly. Most shadow drugs, even in little quantities, would kill a normal mortal instantly. Murdoc, being half shadow himself, was very little affected.

Murdoc finished the cigarette quickly, and downed his drink in a minute. He didn't feel like wasting his whole night, yet again, at his favorite bar. He had other people to see.

Murdoc teleported to his Winnebago, and after checking himself for any foul odors or extreme disgust, he left the Winnie and headed across the carpark. After opening a door he knew all too well, he headed down the stairs to where the blue haired singer was, and whatever he was doing, he wouldn't be continuing for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter was actually half written by me, and half written by my girlfriend (my 2d ) and the following warning was written by her, so I decided to put it in here.

WARNING: Reading this page may result in the following: Sudden temperature rising, slight sweating, erotic day dreaming, a "hard-on", soon followed by a case of "blue balls", and a strong urge for sexual intercourse. If any of these symptoms have occurred, please consult your significant other, or your hand followed by common sense. Thank you.

* * *

2d sat on his bed and stared at the keyboard in front of him. He sighed as note sequences started forming in his head and created the music that would soon flow from the beautiful instrument. He stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, about to play. Hit the first note, then the second; this would be a piece that he would really be able to lose himself in. Third note, fourth...'knock knock'. 

2d scowled as he set the keyboard aside and went to answer the door. Whoever had come better have had a good reason for interrupting his "personal time" between him and the keys. 'Knock knock'

2d opened the door, "Wot the bloody 'ell do you...oh." 2d stopped as he realized his husband stood in the doorway. He smiled; Murdoc could interrupt anything he was doing, 2d didn't mind.

"Wot you up to?"

2d looked back at his keyboard, then looked back at the bassist. "Nothing much really."

Murdoc chuckled a bit as he walked into the room.

"Wot?"

"You."

2d looked at Murdoc in question,"me?"

Murdoc sighed, "I mean, you as in, you 'ad never answered the door with such attitude before. I must be rubbing off on yeh."

"Well, wot can I say? I'm married to the devil himself, after all," 2d said as he wrapped his arms tenderly around the elder man.

Murdoc leaned up and tenderly kisses the singer's neck, curse the fact Murdoc was the shorter of the two men. The singer leaned his head back, a movement that begged for more. Murdoc pulled away from the embrace and looked up at the singer. 2d blinked and looked down.

"Wot's the matter?" 2d asked; usually Murdoc would feed his pleas for attention, but the bassist had pulled away this time. It took him another minute before he realized what was wrong; Murdoc's black eye was fading to red, a sign that he was demon powers were taking over.

"You should lay down Stu, so we can...play," Murdoc purred the last word, almost slipping into a demonic double-tone. He knew it was coming; the demon side of him was taking over, but he still had most of his control.

2d didn't know whether he should be riled or scared. True, he had had sex with Murdoc when he was in his demonic form before, but usually Murdoc would switch during sex, not before. Maybe he would be ok, I mean, it's Murdoc, he wouldn't hurt him too much, right?

2d laid down on the bed and looked at the older man. Murdoc removed his shirt before crawling onto the bed and straddling the singer. He leaned over and kissed 2d's neck once again, making a trail of kisses down his neck, leading to 2d's veins. He bit down as 2d felt the slight pressure of the demons fangs before they pierced the skin. A small gasp of pleasure and pain managed to escape from the singer's lips as he felt the fangs pierce through his flesh. 2D couldn't help but become aroused now, even if he might have been a little frightened before. A small, steady stream of blood trickled down his neck. He leaned his head back, just like the motion before, "a movement that begged for more"; except more carefully their was a set of demon fangs latched into his neck. 2D gently wrapped his arms around Murdoc, slightly clutching him, wanting to be closer. He could feel the bassist's body heat as he wrapped his arms around him. 2D couldn't help but feel safe. Sure, it was an outlandish thing to say, but it was true. Even after all those horrible, painful times that Murdoc has put him through, even after all the fights and cursing, he still felt safe. He felt comfortable, even if things had a chance for turning out for the worst.

Murdoc drank 2D's blood as he slipped one of his hands up 2D's shirt; gently but firmly caressing the younger man's body. 2D purred, obviously enjoying Murdoc's touch, secretly craving more. Murdoc's fingers made their way to 2D's upper chest. He began to tease him, circling one of 2D's nipples, then followed by going over it gently; noticing that it was becoming hard. 2D exhaled as he felt the small shocks of pleasure; men were sensitive in that area as well as women. Murdoc pulled away from 2D's neck, using his long, slender tongue to lick up the remaining blood as he used his demonic powers to heal the wound.

2D looked up at Murdoc, smiling faintly, full of innocence, "I love you." he sighed.

"I love you too.." Murdoc replied, quickly followed by a sly, devilish smirk. It didn't seem to bother 2D; it was actually a turn on. Never-the-less, he did notice that both of Murdoc's eyes were red.

2D and Murdoc soon found themselves kissing passionately, though more lustful on Murdoc's side. It was nothing really new to 2D; Murdoc usually got like that when his demonic traits were brought to the surface. 2D slid his hand up Murdoc back tenderly, as if just getting pleasure from touching the older man itself. Murdoc pulled away from the kiss, to take 2D's shirt off. 2D cooperated to make the task more simple before going back to making out. The shirt was carelessly thrown over Murdoc's shoulder and landed on the floor, accompanying the many other various objects that were strewn across 2D's bedroom floor.

It wasn't long until both men found themselves erect. As they kissed, they began to undo each other's pants and proceeded to take off their undergarments. Murdoc layed on top of 2D, pressing his erection against the pianist's. They started thrusting; rubbing their lengths along each other's in a movement that was almost poetic within itself. The room became warmer, hotter. Murdoc's demonic powers where progressing. He snarled playfully in 2D's ear, steadily increasing his pressure on 2D. Murdoc grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged his nails down 2D's arms. 2D moaned slightly, unable to hold back the fact that this was turning him on. Murdoc's nails seemed to be sharper...yet 2D didn't take much notice; all he was truly aware of was that he was in bed with his wonderful husband and the entoxicating pleasure.

Murdoc then dragged his nails down 2D's chest, but this time, blood was drawn.

The scent of fresh blood caught Murdoc's attention as he glanced down at the fresh line of blood. He pulled away and growled; he had almost forgotten who he was in bed with, and that would have had devistating results.

"Wot's wrong?" 2d asked; Murdoc had pulled away from him the second time this evening, and it was starting to bother him.

"I 'ave to go," Murdoc mumbled quickly, and disappeared from the room, leaving 2d alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry bout the wait yous guys. I would really appreciate some comments on "Submission" cuz i haven't gotten any feed back at all ;-;

* * *

She checked in the mirror for any suspicious elements in her appearance. Once she found none, she turned the sign from "Closed" to "Open", and waited for her first customer._ I hate changing moy gender jus ta bring in dinner_ Murdoc grumbled to the empty waiting room. It wasn't to be empty for long, however, because Murdoc knew this was the greatest scam he had.

A few months back he had stumbled upon the small shop, and turned it into a fortune teller's shop, he being the teller. He disgused himself as a middle-aged female and dressed in gypsy-like clothing, and told the future to his customers. However, some of his customers never left the shop willingly. Chicks dug the 'mystic fortune telling', and usually Murdoc would be looking at a full waiting room of single women, mostly young adults looking for their future dream crush. He would lead a girl, one by one, into the back room and read their fortune. Some of them he would let leave through the back exit, but the ones he wanted, he would use his powers to knock them out, and then bring them to his place of business. A few times, though, the cops had been on to his scheme, and Murdoc had to close shop for a few weeks. Once the cops stopped snooping, Murdoc would reopen his scam and bring in more prey. It was, after all, what kept him sane.

The bell jingled as two giggling teens came into the room from the outside. "Madam Nicole?" the one giggled

Murdoc cleared her throat, "That would be I, and I assume your friend Michele told you and LeeAnne about me?" Her voice had quiet a femine flow to it; magic could alter anything about one's body when need-be.

The girls gasped, "How do you know who we are?"

_Its amazing wot magic tells me_, Murdoc chuckled to himself. "I am a fortune teller, my dears. This is what I do."

The girls giggled again, "We were wondering if we could be read together?"

_Eaten together? I can use two servings..._ Murdoc cleared her throat, pushing his thoughts aside. "Sure my dears," Murdoc pushed away the thick velvet curtain that separated the waiting room from the telling room. "Go right on in."

The girls started they're way into the room, but as soon as the curtain was drawn across the doorway, the girls fell to the floor, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me a while to get this up, been busy

* * *

Murdoc sat at his desk in the dimly lit office. Even as the sun was setting he still didn't turn on the light. He glanced out the window as the twilight shadows spilled across the streets below. The hotel his office-suite was in was located in the next town over from Summerstone, although Murdoc frequently forgot the town's name. It was something like Flamebright…Firestown…something or other like that; he always just included the hotel as part of Summerstone, it was close enough. Murdoc inhaled deeply and sighed; the scent of sex and drying blood filled his senses. Murdoc walked into the other room; the bedroom. The two girls Murdoc had met earlier were all but recognizable now, with most of there flesh torn of and their hearts ripped out. Blood stained the bed and the carpet around; some had even been sprayed across the walls. Murdoc casually passed the bed and went into the nightstand next to it to retrieve his pack of cigarettes. He glanced over at the bed as he lit his cigarette. He sighed again and went back to the desk. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to reach the front desk. Some dull music came over the phone along with a man's voice, droning on about the quality of the hotel.

Finally, a sweet female voice came over the phone, "May I help you, Mr. Niccals?"

Murdoc scoffed in humor; the service counter knew his extension well. "Yes," his raspy voice carried over the phone, "I will be leaving moy room to run a few errands. It should only take me an 'our, but I would like the normal room cleaning done before I return."

"I will send service up right away," she replied quickly. "What grade, Mr. Niccals?"

Murdoc looked around the room to rate the mess on a scale of one to ten. It helped the maid service bring up the right cleaners, and the right amount of people. When dealing with a case like this, no evidence could be left behind. "I'm afraid it's a grade seven today, but tell the girls eight, jus' in case."

"Yes sir, Mr. Niccals. If there is anything else just give us a call. We will send up the cleaning crew as soon as you leave."

"Thanks."

Murdoc hung up the phone and grabbed his leather jacket. A nice ride would take his mind off things. He left his room, but kept the door unlocked to make it easier for the cleaning crew. He took the elevator to the underground parking deck, and then straddled his bike. It was a custom-build black motorcycle with a red tint. It ran as smooth as silk and took turns effortlessly, able to build up to speeds well over one hundred. In the matter of minutes Murdoc was skillfully gliding down the highway. Luckily the road was empty and Murdoc had little concentration on the road. _Whoy wasn't it good…it didn't…satisfy _Murdoc thought to himself. _They were still nioce an' fresh, virgins. The lust is still there…the hunger. _Murdoc quickly looked up just in time to see a car coming, and he was on the wrong side of the road. Too late to turn, he swiftly used his magic to jump the car. The driver skidded to a stop and got out of his car, baffled by what had just happened. But Murdoc was long gone down the highway before the man could even blink. _Io need…satisfaction. _Murdoc quickly turned and sped back down the highway; even if the maid service was done, Murdoc wouldn't be returning to his room for a while. He parked his bike in the parking deck and teleported in front of a familiar door. _Stuart, _he thought, _ya betta be in there._

* * *

Just to clear some things up, the hotel in summerstone ()the one in this chapter) is on earth. I might refer to his hotel down in hell later on in the story, but i'll clarify it by saying "his hotel in hell"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry the end was rushed, the bells about the ring. btw, their in kong studios again

"Come in," a familiar voice rang behind the door.

_Thank sweet Satan…wait, tha would be moyself _Murdoc chuckled to himself as he opened the door to see 2d mindlessly staring up at the flat screens on his wall, watching carefully as a small white dot bounced back and forth from side to side. 2d's tongue was hanging out of his mouth, curved upwards in a way that he almost could lick his own eye. Murdoc chuckled again and 2d's head snapped up to see who was there. He glanced back at the screens just in time to see the computerized opponent score, yet again, another point.

"Damn it….." he grumbled as he turned off the game system. He looked at Murdoc, "Hey."

"Playing wif yerself again, eh dullard?"

"Yeah….I mean no….I mean….'ey!" 2d glared up at the older man, frowning. Murdoc chuckled again.

"Ye know, yer cute when you get frustrated."

2d blushed slightly and looked away; he hated blushing in front of his husband. "Wots ye need?" 2d asked, still looking away.

"Oh, teh usual. Sex, followed by sleep, then waking up to moy beautiful fag o' a 'usband in moy arms."

"Speak for yerself," 2d scoffed; even if they were married, Murdoc still called him a fag.

Murdoc went forward and kissed 2d's neck, slowly biting it until blood was drawn. The taste of the blood flowed across his tongue, and that was the last thing Murdoc saw before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURDOC!! this is up for Murdoc's birthday, and since i roleplay Murdoc and my girlfriend rolepalys and 2d, lets just say later on as a birthday gift, me and her are gonna "roleplay" this chapter out )

Enjoy

* * *

A small moan of pleasure and pain passed 2D's lips as Murdoc's teeth sunk into his flesh; a small trickle of blood flowed down his neck. 2D winced as he looked at Murdoc from the corner of his eye, sensing something wasn't right. Murdoc was motionless, still latched onto the blue-haired one.

"M-m-murdoc?" 2D stuttered.

2D felt Murdoc's lips curl into a devilish smirk, the grip on his bite tightening. His eyes shot open. The color of them were as red as the fiery pits of hell themselves and his pupils where vertical slits.

The Devil released from his bite, seductively licking the blood off the wound. 2D felt his face get hot as he blushed madly; he was falling for the sexual act, but couldn't help but feel insecure. _Maybe 'e's jus'…_2d's thoughts were interrupted by Murdoc's touch. He gently began to scratch 2d under the chin.

"Wot's the matter Stu?" Murdoc purred, "You seem…worried." Murdoc grinned a wicked grin, revealing sharp demon fangs.

2d leaned into Murdoc's touch; being scratched under the chin was one of the many things he enjoyed. Murdoc's nails slowly grew into long, razor-like claws, as he dragged his nail up 2d's chin from underneath. Blood trickled down 2d's neck from the fresh wound and slowly soaked into the singer's shirt. 2d whimpered quietly due to the unexpected pain. 2d opened his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Murdoc. Murdoc immediately took the small sign of affection deeper; their tongues brushing up against each other's ever so sexually. 2d felt his pants get tighter with each moment as he became hard; Murdoc had also developed his own pulsing erection.

2d gasped as Murdoc ran his hand up the singer's back, and then dragged his nails down. Without a moment's hesitation, Murdoc threw the singer onto the bed and leapt on top of him. He sank his teeth into 2d's shoulder as he tore through the singer's shirt. 2d yelped in pain as Murdoc ripped the flesh that was in his mouth off 2d's shoulder. He ran his claws down 2d's chest as he used his powers to make both their clothes disappear. Murdoc then pushed himself up against 2d, their lengths rubbing up against one another's.

The men gasped in pleasure as they both rocked against each other in a sturdy motion. Murdoc licked at the continuous flow of blood that dripped from 2d's wound. _This ain't so bad…I guess 'e wos jus being ruff…_2d thought to himself as he moaned in pleasure.

"I love you," the younger one moaned as he began to sweat; Murdoc's body heat was radiating off him like fire. Murdoc grunted in response and clawed at 2d's sides, leaving deep gashes. He forced 2d's onto his stomach, and thrusted himself into the singer; in and out vigorously as the innocent one began to pant and moan. Murdoc growled, almost going into a demonic roar. He scraped his claws against 2d's back as he quickened his pace and force. There was a sickening rip of flesh as Murdoc's demonic wings ripped out of his back and snapped into full span, splattering little drops of blood around the room. Murdoc didn't seem to notice; he kept his force and pace climbing as he ripped at 2d's flesh with claws and teeth, tearing flesh off in some places and leaving gashes in other. 2d gripped the sheets; the pleasure now longer masked the pain.

"Murdoc!" 2d cried, desperate to snap the demon out of his trance, "Murdoc, please! You're hurting me!"

Murdoc stayed oblivious to the young singer's cries of pain, and continued at his rapid pace. Both men climaxed at once; Murdoc's hot seed traveled deep inside the singer as he gasped. Murdoc pulled out of the singer and forced the sing back onto his back. He bit deeply into the blue-haired angel's shoulder as he traced his finger around 2d's chest. He ripped the flesh off 2d's shoulder and swallowed it; 2d didn't realize Murdoc had been actually _eating_ him. Murdoc then clawed at 2d's chest, following the same path he traced with his finger. The singer yelped and looked down to see what was happening. Murdoc's claw left a bloody path around the singer's chest, something that closely resembled surgery incisions. _Oh no, is 'e gonna…_2d's thoughts were cut off as Satan ripped the skin off where he made the incision, and 2d screamed. He looked down and saw his whole chest had been exposed; ribcage, lungs and all. He turned his head away as tears streamed down his cheeks, trying his best to keep the nausea down. 2d couldn't imagine what else Murdoc would do to him.

"Murdoc…" he whimpered, the sound barely audible over Satan's harsh pants and growls.

2d screamed again as Murdoc reached over, and with a sickening crack, broke one of 2d's ribs clean off. He threw it aside and reached for another.

"MURDOC!" 2d cried. Now he was hyperventilating, but the tension only made Murdoc worse. He growled and ripped two of the ribs out at once, throwing them carelessly to the floor and moved to rip one more out; then one that would leave 2d's heart completely uncovered. 2d tried to thrash, to struggle, but the pain was unbearable, and Murdoc had him pinned. 2d gasped as he felt Murdoc grip his rib…

* * *

Ha!! I left you all in suspense...Ill be back...in a few days ) Io'm jus evil, jus lioke Muds


	9. Chapter 9

THE END


	10. JK the REAL chapter 9

HA HA HA!! JK!! I'm sorry guys, i had to really build up the suspense. Lets face it; i'll do anything for comments. sorry it's short, i have finals all this week and work and school and chores and...you get the point

* * *

He paused and looked down at the helpless man under him. Then it hit him; that was 2d he was killing, his own _husband_.

Murdoc's eye color started to bleed into their original color as Satan started fading away and Murdoc regained control. He started shaking uncontrollably in wide-eyed fear, and backed away from the singer.

2d was barely able to hold on the consciousness for much longer. "Murdoc?" he whimpered as he felt the weight of the bassist leave him. Murdoc violently shook his head. "This isn't 'appenin," he mumbled quickly. _This….this isn't real, this CAN'T be real _Murdoc repeated over and over to himself that there was no way that it could be real, but it was. He had lost control, and he had almost just killed his own husband.

2d watched as Murdoc backed away from him; his demon features withdrawing to expose a very pale, very shaken man underneath. 2d reached out to him, "Murdoc, I'm ok. Please calm down."

Murdoc violently shook his head again and disappeared, leaving 2d to bleed alone.


	11. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

Update!

Well, I took a long hiatus (actually, more of I got extremely busy and forgot about the site...whoops!) So, I see that there are very unfinished stories here, and I will put in my best effort to finish them!


End file.
